A Wedding To Die For
A Wedding To Die For 'is the fourth episode of Season 4 of Escape the Night. It is the 40th (counting special episodes) in the series. Episode Summary ''The Emperor of China needs an heir and a wife or the rebels will invade. The ladies are recruited to play dating games in hopes of becoming his “wife” and the men must escape the bonds of the dragon rebellion and uncover an ancient spear if they want to live. Plot The episode starts with Chinese dragons running in. They capture all the boys and take Them away. '''Girls The girls pop some firecrackers and get letters that spell out “Mate”. They put it in and get an invitation to the Chinese emperor’s wedding, while one of them has to be his bride. They Enter the exhibit and find out that whoever becomes his wife is safe from the death Challenge. Each of them has to do a catwalk show for him first. Rosanna and Colleen dance, Gabbie does something, while Tana full-on twerks in front of him. Tana wins the first round. They compete in an eating competition. Gabbie, Colleen, and Tana hate the food and throw it off their plate when he isn’t looking. Rosanna has a mukbang and wins the second part. They then have to make him laugh. Colleen does Miranda which makes the emperor laugh. Gabbie does Miranda as well but fails. Rosanna does horrible Chinese which makes the emperor laugh and lastly, Tana tries to give him a taste of his own medicine but fails to make him laugh. Ro wins, making her the wife, and safe from elimination. Boys They’re captured and have 1 hour to get the A staff or they’ll get killed. They get loose from their chains and have to complete four tasks. Joey does 10 push-ups while wearing heavy armor. DeStorm has to line up some “chess” pieces. Alex has to hit a red target with a bow and arrow. Bretman has to break a board with his hand. They all succeed, save for Alex, who gets a vote placed against him instantly. They all return to the lounge and have to vote two people in to entertain the emperor and Rosanna. Alex and DeStorm are chosen. They have to play The Chinese Checker Challenge. Each time they step on a block, it turns black, and the one who leaves the square first dies. They are NOT allowed to move diagonally. They move around until half the Blocks are missing. Alex and DeStorm are in two different places with a certain amount of blocks, making it very clear who’s gonna die. DeStorm says the words: “This is for Lauren” and steps diagonally. They show a flashback to Lauren’s death and Alex’s reaction. DeStorm sacrificed himself so that Alex can live. The emperor is killed. Alex returns to the lounge, seemingly ungrateful. He places the key inside the handle, causing The Black Knight to appear. Characters * Joey Graceffa * DeStorm Power * Alex Wassabi * Bretman Rock * Rosanna Pansino * Tana Mongeau * Colleen Ballinger * Gabbie Hanna * Mortimer * The Sorceress * Chinese Emperor * Emperor's Mother * The Dragon Rebellion * Jing * The Black Knight Gallery Episode 4 Voting Ceremony Escape The Night AllStars ESCAPE THE NIGHT 4x04 DEATH SCENE + FULL CHALLENGE Trivia * Due to the leaked titles on IMDB, it is likely that the original name for this episode was "Find me a Wife". * During the flashback scene featuring DeStorm and Lauren, if you put subtitles on, it will say *Zombies Growl* when in fact they are Vampires. * Colleen's famous alter ego, Miranda Sings, makes a cameo in this episode. Category:Season 4 Category:Season 4 Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Escape the Night Category:Fourth episodes Category:Chinese Exhibit